AQUELLA NOCHE DE LUNES
by QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V
Summary: una noche lluviosa que le advirtio la tragedia pero ella no la quiso escuchar se limito a preparar la sorpresa para su amado pero la sorprendida fue ella al escuchar en su casa el inicio de la tragedia inevitable... ONE-SHOOT.


HOLA CHICAS SOY NUEVA EN ESTO PERO CREO QUE ESTE LES VA A GUSTAR *ESO ESPERO*

* * *

Esa noche llegué temprano a casa, el trabajo no estuvo duro ese día y pude regresar temprano. En mi mente la idea de llegar y encontrarlo despierto me enloquecía de dicha, planeaba en mi cabeza, inocente de lo que ocurriría, una cena romántica con vino que acababa de comprar y placer; pensaba ingenuamente que con eso llenaría los vacíos que dejaba el trabajo entre nosotros.

La lluvia caía cada vez más duro, como anunciándome la tragedia, pero no la quise oír, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de oír la lluvia, oler el perfume de las flores, sentir el aire, hacía tiempo que no vivía, era un zombi producto de una sociedad consumista que cada vez se hundía más en su propia miseria y rutina: números, café, números y más café, fin de mes un sueldo que apenas cubría mis necesidades y la certeza de que el mes entrante sería igual. Al principio me fue difícil adaptarme a una rutina, durante mi adolescencia siempre critiqué a las personas robot, así solía llamarlas; ahora me había convertido justo en eso que tanto odiaba.

Mi único escape a esa vida sin dirección y a la vez con metas firmemente trazadas, era él, Edward. Lo conocí en un parque, fue tan hermoso ese día, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Él estaba allí sentado, con su guitarra y su voz mágica haciendo un poco más alegre con sus canciones la vida de personas infelices como yo, mi meta de ese día era clara, el suicidio que como siempre estaba entre mis planes, él quizá vio mi expresión y entendió que quería abandonar la vida, justo cuando pasé a su lado me sonrió y detuvo la canción, me invitó a sentarme junto a él y acompañarlo, pero ni siquiera me percaté de lo que me dijo, seguí caminando, como una mujer que se abandona a sí misma, porque después de todo eso era yo… Pero él paró y corrió hacia mí, me tomó de la mano y me detuvo, en su mano izquierda llevaba la guitarra, cuando alcé la vista y vi su rostro entendí que era con él, con su sonrisa y su cabello cobrizo y despeinado que quería levantarme todos los días del resto de mi existencia, existencia que de no haber sido por Edward no hubiese tenido más.

Ahora ya llevaba años a su lado, lo amaba tanto, el tiempo ya había hecho estragos en nuestros espíritus y nuestros cuerpos, pero aun así seguíamos juntos, la rutina se había apoderado de mí y sentía que ya no lo hacía plenamente feliz.

Por eso quería sorprenderlo esta lluviosa noche de lunes. Caminé desde el trabajo en la librería hasta la casa, la lluvia me golpeaba con fuerza. Llegué a casa por fin, toqué pero nadie abrió, busqué entre mi bolso las llaves y abrí la puerta, al entrar oí gemidos y la agitada respiración de alguien, al principio me aturdí luego de un rato descubrí que eran de una mujer y que provenían del segundo piso, despacio subí las escaleras y la puerta de mi cuarto, de nuestro cuarto, estaba medio abierta, pude distinguir la espalda de una mujer rubia que se asomaba por las sábanas blancas, sábanas que yo había puesto el día anterior con tanto amor pensando en nuestros planes de hoy.

La mujer seguía gimiendo y retorciéndose sobre los miembros del hombre que un día me dio una razón para vivir y ahora me daba otra para morir. Las manos de Edward le acariciaban la espalda a esa linda mujer que ahora lo hacía sentir hombre, en la cama donde yo algún día también lo hice. No soporté más la escena, retrocedí unos pasos y llamé la razón, no sabía si entrar y descubrirlos de nuevo, poder gritarle a él el dolor que sentía, el odio que me invadía y se apoderaba de mi por completo, o simplemente irme, desaparecer de su vida, así como desaparecí de la mía hacía ya tanto tiempo. En un intento desesperado por calmarme me tapé la boca para evitar que oyeran mis sollozos, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos a goterones, como la lluvia del cielo, que hacía solo unos instantes me había avisado la tragedia y no la quise escuchar.

Duré no más de dos minutos atragantándome con mi propio llanto y mi dolor, dolor que solo yo comprendía; me sentía menos mujer, después de todo buscó en brazos de otra el placer que quizás yo no le brindé, la belleza que yo había perdido hacía tiempo la juventud que nunca volvería.

Mientras pensaba, la mujer no paraba de gemir y luego empecé a oír Su voz, la del hombre que tanto ame, también gemía, gritaba de placer y yo solo me limitaba a oír, se gritaban entre ellos, ella lo hacía dueño de todas sus fantasías sexuales gritándole cosas que quisiera nunca haber oído.

Luego de un rato tirada en el piso, sentí de nuevo el llamado de la vida, olí flores frescas y bajé las escaleras, lentamente fui hasta la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saqué una cerveza, encendí un cigarrillo mientras las lágrimas al igual que los gemidos de la mujer de arriba, cesaban. Puedo decir con certeza que hacía años no disfrutaba tanto de una cerveza y un cigarrillo, el olor a vida me llamaba, terminé mi cerveza, encendí otro cigarro, ya sabía qué tenía que hacer, el cuchillo que reposaba en la mesa pasó a mi mano y el aroma a flores frescas lo percibía cada vez más cerca, ah! Como extrañaba yo los días en que componía bellas melodías junto a mi guitarra y buscaba coloridas mariposas posadas en los arbustos, extrañaba los días en que sentía los cantos del viento y la risa del agua, extrañaba los días en que… vivía…

Subí de nuevo las escaleras, no me importó esta vez hacer ruido, abrí completamente la puerta y los vi allí. Estaban abrazados como dos seres que se aman, abrazados como un día yo lo abracé a él, destilaban amor por cada poro de sus desnudos cuerpos. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse los hizo percatarse de mi presencia. Recuerdo muy bien su expresión de sorpresa, me vio a los ojos pero le parecieron muy feos y bajó la mirada… y ella, ella sólo trataba de vestirse torpemente, pude descubrir que aquella mujer era la hija de mi jefe, recuerdo bien su nombre… Tanya.

segun mi jefe su princesita pronto se casaria con un buen hombre que decia amarla con locura y sus exactas palabras fueron "ella lo ama tanto y se que seran felices siempre" no sabia si llorar o reirme por la ironia de la situacion.

No me dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera decirme… mientras yo sólo pensaba a cuál de los dos asesinar primero. Me decidí por ella, finalmente fue más el hecho de que fuera joven y bella lo que más me hería, así que tomándola por el cabello introduje el cuchillo en su vientre y su pecho tantas veces como me fue posible, la sangre no se hizo esperar y el olor a flores frescas invadía mi olfato, podía oír el canto de la lluvia al caer sobre el tejado; terminé con ella y caminé hacía él que permanecía inmóvil, no creo que me creyera capaz de hacer algo como lo que acababa de hacer, ja ja que estúpido. lo tomé también por el cabello, pero él de un golpe se soltó y me empujó, recuerdo tanto su expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa, caí al piso levantándome casi inmediatamente y arremetiendo de nuevo contra él, contra su pecho musculoso, contra su rostro de ángel perfecto, contra sus ojos verdes hechizantes y su sonrisa encantadora, clavé el cuchillo en su carne mientras me veía, joven otra ves con una guitarra en el patio de mi casa uniendo acordes y creando lindas melodías, a mi lado, un jardín de flores coloridas humedecidas por el rocío y el viento levantando mi cabello y haciéndome soñar, las mariposas jugueteando a mis espaldas y una sensación de tranquilidad y paz completa. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo duré en letargo, sólo sé que fue el suficiente para sentirme viva y joven otra vez…

Todavía tengo su sonrisa guardada en el corazón y su sangre seca en mi rostro. Ahora puedo decir que logré mi objetivo, finalmente lo pude sorprender aquella noche de lunes…

* * *

OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJENME UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION ACEPTO TOMATAZOS PERO NO INSULTOS SOLO PORFII NO ME ENVIEN CON LOS VULTURIS *PUCHERITO TIPO ALICE* NOS VEMOS EN UNA PROXIMA HISTORIA... LAS QUIERE CON EL ALMA... L.B.V


End file.
